Christmas 2016 Event
Summary On December 16th, 2016 the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread announcing the start of the Christmas event.[EVENT The snow has fallen on Christmas Land!], Eldarya, Eldarya From December 16th, 2016 to January 3rd, 2017, players had access to a new exploration map. The map had twenty different locations for Companions to explore. Companions could find either food, bait, an egg, equipment items, or an illustration piece. If a Companion came back without bringing any clothing items, a bar underneath the map— referred to as the "second chance bar"— would progress one step. The bar would continue to fill each time a Companion came back empty-handed. Once the bar reached fifteen, the player would receive a random equipment item, after which the gauge would revert back to zero. If a companion returned with an outfit piece before the bar filled up, the bar would reset to zero. All players automatically got an equipment item upon their first exploration. Players could also buy event items from the Clothes Shop. Some outfits could be bought with Maana or Gold Coins, while some could only be bought with GCs. There was one outfit that could only be found by exploring the map and two outfits that could only be obtained through the Clothes Shop. All outfits had different amounts of color variations. Companions and their baits could be bought from the Companion Shop. The eggs could only be purchased with Gold Coins while the baits could be bought with either Maana or GCs. Anything bought from either store could not be sold on the market while items found through exploration could be, not including the first equipment piece or any illustration pieces. On the event page, players could see a blurred out version of the event illustration and any pieces of it that they had found. Pieces could be bought for 20 GCs. When all the illustration pieces were found or paid for, players had to click a button to reconstruct the illustration. Once reformed, the picture was added to that player's illustration collection. There were eight pieces in total that needed to be collected. Map Numerous outfit parts, as well as the new companions including bait and food could be found on the map in 20 areas. Locations :For a list of items found at these locations, see Christmas 2016 Event/Exploration Items. Outfits Exploration This outfit could only be found through exploration. Outfit Snow Queen 1.png|Snow Queen (1) Outfit Snow Queen 2.png|Snow Queen (2) Shop These outfits were only available in the Clothes Shop and could only be bought with Gold Coins. Outfit Clause’s Maiden 1.png|Clause's Maiden (1) Outfit Clause’s Maiden 2.png|Clause's Maiden (2) Outfit Cozy Winter.png|Cozy Winter Both These are outfits that could be found through exploration or bought in the Clothes Shop for either Maana or Gold Coins. Outfit Candy Lady.png|Candy Lady Outfit Cute Leprechaun.png|Cute Leprechaun Outfit Dragon Hunter.png|Dragon Hunter Outfit Frozen.png|Frozen Outfit Myre's Saint.png|Myre's Saint Outfit Night Owl.png|Night Owl Outfit North Savage 1.png|North Savage (1) Outfit North Savage 2.png|North Savage (2) Outfit Reindeer Keeper.png|Reindeer Keeper Outfit Santa’s Assistant.png|Santa's Assistant Outfit Shiny Lady.png|Shiny Lady Outfit Snow Lady 1.png|Snow Lady (1) Outfit Snow Lady 2.png|Snow Lady (2) Outfit Snow Lady 3.png|Snow Lady (3) Outfit Snowball Lady.png|Snowball Lady Outfit Star Angel.png|Star Angel Outfit Valkyrie Spirit.png|Valkyrie Spirit Outfit Yeti's Hunter.png|Yeti's Hunter Outfit Yeti's Hunter CE.png|Yeti's Hunter (Christmas Edition) Companion Illustration To get all the parts of the picture, we had to send our companions on expeditions. With luck, he brought a piece of the event picture. Alternatively it was possible to buy a part of the picture for each 20 gold . In the picture is Valkyon with his companion Floppy, both running through a blizzard with a tree on their shoulders. Illustration Christmas2016 Valkyon.jpg Gallery Christmas 2016 Teaser.jpg|Teaser Christmas 2016 Danalasm.png|Danalasm Christmas 2016 Okanya.png|Okanya Christmas 2016 Pinigin.png|Pinigin Christmas 2016 Clothes 1.png|Clothes Teaser (1) Christmas 2016 Clothes 2.png|Clothes Teaser (2) Christmas 2016 Clothes 3.png|Clothes Teaser (3) Christmas 2016 Clothes 4.png|Clothes Teaser (4) Christmas 2016 Sowige Annoucement.jpg|Sowige Announcement Trivia * Holidays in Eldarya was a contest that was held to coincide with this event.[Contest Holidays in Eldarya], Joltenrules, Eldarya References Category:Index Category:Events